The invention relates generally to charging electronic devices, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device charger.
The proliferation of small portable electronic devices including mobile phones and portable radios in recent years has underlined the need for small rechargeable batteries and battery chargers.
Cell phone users frequently complain of how they are unable to use their cell phone in a critical situation due to low battery levels. Typically, a mobile phone battery lasts about 2 to 5 hours in the talk mode or 2 to 4 days in the standby mode. Currently, rechargeable batteries require an external power source for recharging such as a household electrical outlet.
However, this does not fulfill the demand for re-charging batteries during prolonged outdoor activities or other situations where an external power source is often unavailable. In many situations, like camping, small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones stop functioning due to inadequate battery charge, leaving the user feeling stranded with no means of communication. Furthermore, during emergency situations in remote areas, having a reliable source of power to re-charge or supplement charge and use a mobile phone or a two-way radio for communication is extremely valuable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a charger that is capable of charging a portable electronic device without using chemicals or chemical compounds. The charger would be capable of providing alternate methods for supplementing charge or charging a rechargeable battery often found in portable electronic devices.
A portable electronic device charger and a method for using the same are provided. In one embodiment, the charger includes a pendulum mounted to a housing and oscillating in response to movement of the housing. The pendulum includes a first trigger piece and a second trigger piece. The first trigger piece causes the rotation of a first gear element in a gear unit in one direction while the second trigger piece causes the rotation of a second gear element in an opposite direction. The charger also includes an electric generator that has an electric generator shaft rotated by the gear unit. The electric generator generates an electrical output. A circuit communicatively connected to the electric generator receives the electrical output and converts it to an output to be routed via an output coupling in the housing to deliver charge to a rechargeable battery in a portable electronic device.